Daffodils
by skagengiirl
Summary: An unexpected homecoming brings some unexpected news. Spoiler alert for episodes 16, 18 and 22 of season 5. AU. Takes place after the season finale.
1. A Memory

Title: Daffodils

Author: skagengiirl

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Spoilers for S5 finale.

Disclaimer: Leave it up to the professionals to decide what's best for our favorite characters & non-couple.

Summary: An unexpected homecoming brings some unexpected news.

A/N: This idea got in my head waay before the season finale was aired, but I had gotten so many different scenarios in my head and got it kind of mixed up with a lot of other fic ideas I have in mind, so I had some trouble writing it down. Finally I decided to just start writing and see where it went and this is what came out of it. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Memory

Brennan arrived home in D.C. 10 months earlier than planned. The first 6 weeks had been okay – despite the obvious annoyance that was Daisy Wick. Her excitement just never faded away. Every chance she'd gotten, she would express how happy she was for being there with Dr. Brennan. And whenever they'd found something important, she would squeal – not unlike the time she found out she'd been accepted to go on the dig.

Brennan had realized that she would never be able to sort out her life with Daisy constantly right on her heels. She had gotten so frustrated that in the end, she couldn't take it anymore. She had apologized to the Indonesian government for putting them in this situation, but told them that she had an emergency back home. It wasn't a lie per se. She didn't have an emergency back home, but she _was_ in a situation that needed her to be home.

So, here she was. Walking through Dulles, rolling her trolley behind her with memories of the last night she'd been home running through her head.

_Their closest friends and Daisy had just left Brennan's apartment a few minutes ago. She had told Booth that she would take care of cleaning up, but he insisted on helping – any chance of extending his last night with his partner, he would take. Brennan was glad that he offered to stay and help. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet. She didn't know if she ever would be ready, but she knew it was inevitable. Even if she'd decided to stay, there was no way he could get out of his commitment to the army. Unless he broke an arm or something, causing him to be unable to hold a rifle._

_Prolonging the inevitable seemed like insanity. But her heart felt so heavy at the thought, though – figuratively speaking, of course. She hoped that it would get better the more time she spent with him tonight._

_They were both silent as they cleaned the dishes. Music was playing softly from her stereo. It was no specific CD. By the beginning of the evening Angela had hooked up Brennan's iPod to her stereo and just let it play silently. The night had been nothing huge. Just a quiet night. Just the two of them, the squints and Sweets and Daisy._

"_What did Catherine say about you leaving for a year?" Brennan asked to break the heavy silence._

_Booth tensed by the mentioning of the woman he'd went on three dates with. "Uh…" He wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, and then answered: "We stopped seeing each other after the third date."_

_Brennan was shocked to hear this. She'd expected him to tell her, if they stopped dating. She told him she had stopped seeing Hacker, not long before the Gravedigger trial. Things really had changed since the night he'd asked her to give "them" a try and she'd rejected him. They were still the same; they were still Booth and Brennan and she thought everything had gone back to normal, but apparently that wasn't the case._

"_Why?"_

"_She just, uh…" He cleared his throat. "She didn't meet up to the standard."_

_She frowned. "Of course she didn't." She replied. "I couldn't imagine it would be possible to find someone that resembled me, even just a little bit."_

_He gave her the last glass for her to dry and sighed. "Bones…" He leaned on the kitchen counter and looked down._

_She detected a warning in the tone of his voice, which caused her to stop drying the glass. She sighed, too and cursed herself for not being able to be more sensitive of his feelings. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a breath, then opened them again. While she'd had her eyes closed, Booth had turned around and was now leaning back against the counter, instead of leaning over it._

"_I'm sorry." She said and looked up at him. "Are you still in love with me?"_

_He placed his hands on the edge of the counter and looked down at her. "It's not exactly something you get over after only three dates."_

"_I'm sorry, Booth." She said softly._

_He placed a hand over hers and said, "It's not your fault," trying to get her to stop apologizing._

_It really wasn't her fault that he'd fallen for her. It wasn't exactly his fault either. There was no one to blame in love. The heart chooses what it chooses, but he knew she'd never believe that, if he told her. He could just hear her say, _"The heart can't choose for you. It's nothing but a muscle."_ It was amazing to him sometimes, how his heart could choose her. They were so different. They weren't compatible and they'd never end up together. She'd made certain that he knew that on that fateful night about a month ago._

"_And yet I feel the need to apologize." He heard her say._

_Booth nodded, not knowing what to say. They looked at each other for just a few seconds until Brennan turned to put the forgotten glass up in the cupboard, where it belonged. She retrieved two mugs, silently inviting him to stay longer and hoping he would accept. She still wasn't ready. Booth took the hint and poured water into her electric kettle to boil for coffee. He knew where everything was, so while she put a teaspoon of decaf in each mug, he got the sugar and a spoon. When they'd each gotten their coffees, they sat down on the couch in silence._

_Booth stared at the daffodils he'd brought for her tonight, wondering whether or not to tell her what they meant; how it somehow fit their current situation. Against his better judgment, the words practically flew out of his mouth, wanting to break the now intolerable silence._

"_You know, the daffodil actually means 'unrequited love', among other things."_

"_Yeah?" She said, bringing her mug up to her mouth. "Is that why you gave them to me?" She asked and then took a sip. "Because you think I don't love you?"_

"_No. I bought them for you, because they're your favorite." He explained. "I just thought it kind of fitted our current situation."_

_She put her mug on the coffee table and moved around on the couch to face him. "It doesn't."_

_Booth looked at her then, straight into her depthless and extremely light blue eyes. What did she mean? He loved her, but she didn't love him. At least not in the same way, but it still fit._

"_I never said I didn't love you."_

One thing had led to another and another and it ended with a promise and something growing inside of her – a piece of Booth. And that's why she was back in D.C.

She was pregnant with Booth's baby.

_Tbc…_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that. Took me a while to get done, but I got it out :) I realize that this is something that is highly unlikely to have happened on the show, but it had gotten stuck in my head and I had to get it out.

This will be a story with 5 chapters. And unlike my other multi-chaptered fics – none of them about BONES – this one will be updated regularly. I promise you that. Now, why don't leave a little review? Constructive criticism, praise or whatever never hurt anybody ;P


	2. I'm Here

**A/N: This was actually the last chapter I wrote. I started with chapter 3, because for me, that was the easiest one to write. Then I moved on to 4, then 1 after having gotten some inspiration from chapter 4 - don't ask me why, cause I have no idea :P - and chapter 5 followed after 1.**

**And thank you to all of those who reviewed - they make me very happy :)**

**Well, enjoy this one.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – I'm Here

God, she missed him. Sometimes she wished she'd waited to engage in a relationship with him. She knew being away from each other for so long was going to be difficult, but it was even more difficult now. Now that they were in a relationship and she was pregnant – unbeknownst to him. But she also knew that, if she let him leave as a single man, there was the possibility of him maybe coming home with someone.

The night they said goodbye, she knew she loved him. She'd known for a long time. She knew she loved him and she had to make sure that he would come home to her. Especially after having been listening to him for half an hour, trying to prove to her that love was enough – that he loved her too much to ever leave her.

Sure, he left the next morning, but it didn't count. She left, too. They left each other.

This year apart was supposed to give her some perspective about her life. She didn't know how she could continue in the murder business. She still wasn't. She didn't want to worry about him going out to risk his life every day! But even if she did decide to stop solving murders, she would still be worrying about him. At least when she was with him, she would know right away, if he was hurt. If she stopped, she'd most likely receive an impersonal call. Not exactly what she wanted either.

So, she kissed him that night. On the lips. And after making sure it _was_ what she wanted, Booth had delved right into it.

Brennan had been home for two days now. The following day that she'd arrived, she'd called Cam to let her know she was home and that she would be returning to work Limbo cases in a few weeks. She had asked Cam to tell Booth that she was home and that she would hope to get a call from him soon.

Brennan stepped out of the shower stall in her bathroom after having taken a cold shower. She wasn't used to the incredible heat, especially in D.C. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe, before leaving the bathroom. She heard her computer make the beeping sound it made, whenever someone was video calling her. She hurried into the living room, expecting the caller to be Angela.

She pressed enter and was surprised to see a picture of Booth coming up on her screen. She practically fell on her butt onto the couch.

"Booth?"

Booth had a worried look upon his face. Apparently Cam had told him that she needed to talk to him. She needed to assure him that he didn't need to worry – she was fully committed to him and only him.

"Hey, Bones." He said. "So, you're home?"

She unnecessarily looked around her living room. "Yeah, I uhh… I just couldn't really focus a lot over there. Ms. Wick was constantly right at my feet-" She was surprised to hear him chuckle. "What?" She asked confused as to why he had laughed.

"'On your heels', Bones, not 'at your feet'." He said still with a smile on his face.

It was nice to see him smile. The day at the airport, the last time they saw each other, he hadn't smiled – neither had he smiled the morning after their first night together.

"Right."

"So, do you have any regrets?" He asked.

The smile had disappeared and taking its place back on his face was a worried one. She understood why he was worried. She wasn't usually one for being committed, but he needed to understand that it was different with him. He wasn't just "some guy". He was in her life a long time before she started developing real romantic feelings for him. He wasn't just a lover. He was her friend – her best _guy_ friend. During his faked death two years ago – and again last year during his coma – she realized she couldn't live without him.

"Not about anything important." She said, quoting her fictitious self from the book she was writing during the mentioned coma.

The smile claimed its place on his face again and she hoped that this time it would stay planted on his beautiful lips. Her fingers itched to touch those lips, touch his cheek. And his neck, his mandible. She wanted to hold his hand and she wanted his strong arms around her.

God, she missed him! This video call wasn't exactly helping matters.

Her hair had started to dry and her new bangs started to fall down in her face, covering her forehead. She automatically moved a hand up and pushed the locks out of her eyes.

"You cut your hair?" It sounded like a question, though the live pictures in front of him held the proof. She nodded touching the ends of the wet locks. "It looks good on you. Really." He added the last part, because she seemed to doubt what he said. Maybe it hadn't sounded truthful enough.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He winked. She noticed his arms twitching, like he'd started to lift his arm, but then decided against it. Was he itching to touch her, too? To hold her? God, she wanted him home.

"I miss you." She mentioned out of nowhere.

He nodded softly, understanding. But of course he did. "I miss you, too."

_Tbc..._

* * *

**I wrote this chapter intending on more things to happen in it, but I couldn't remember half of it. I still feel that something's missing, but my best friend read it through and she said it was good and she thought it didn't need anything more. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Unexpected, Part I

**A/N: I just want to make clear that, whenever I use bone names – like 'sternum' instead of 'chest', or 'clavicle' instead of collar bone – it's not because I want to brag about knowing the names of the bones in the human body, it's because I actually think it sounds nicer than 'arm bone' or 'thigh bone' or whatever. I've been accused of bragging about knowing them a couple of times, when I use them in daily speech and I don't like to be falsely accused.**

**And also, as I said in the author's note of chapter 1, I thought of this idea a while before the finale - even a while before we got the sides. By the time I started writing this chapter, I didn't know that Booth would have to go to Afghanistan to train these new soldiers/snipers. I thought he would go to a base somewhere in The United States and would be able to come home sometimes. When I found out he had to go to an actual war zone, I didn't want Brennan to tell Booth over a video call that she was pregnant, so I just kept it as it is. Hope that's okay.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Unexpected, Part I

It was a little over 7 PM and there was a knock on Brennan's door. She knew it was Booth. They had agreed that he would come by after having spent the afternoon with Parker. Booth had asked her to come with him, but she told him that he needed some time alone with his son. It hadn't only been that one reason. The second being that she wasn't sure she'd be able to spend the afternoon with him and having to wait till they were alone to tell him.

The afternoon had been long, knowing that he was home and she had to wait 5 hours to see him. But now it was time to see him for the first time in over 2 months. She took off the apron she was wearing, shut the oven off and placed the dish on the table on her way to open the door.

Booth looked exactly the same – not that she'd expected that he didn't – but still somehow he was even more handsome than the last time she'd seen him. Watching him standing in her doorway made her even more nervous about telling him she was pregnant, but it didn't stop her from smiling.

"Hey, Bones." He said, not really knowing how to greet her.

Should he kiss her? Or should he just give her a friendly hug? He didn't know, so he let her decide what was appropriate.

"Hi." She seemed unsure as well.

She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door after him. She went right into his arms, when he'd turned around. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. He felt – rather than heard – Brennan sigh and then a rack in her body. He frowned and pulled away. There was a tear that had just landed on her zygomatic. He pushed her new bangs to the side and cradled her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Brennan wiped at the tear and her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." She started. "I've just missed you."

Booth smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I missed you, too."

They wrapped each other up in their arms, just holding each other; enjoying each other. Brennan felt an urging need to kiss him, but she didn't know what he would say to that. They hadn't really talked about 'them', since Brennan had made a promise that they would pick up where they left off that night. But this was just so much earlier than what they'd both thought. She knew that she would be able to keep her promise, but had Booth gotten second thoughts during their time apart?

Brennan pulled her head away from his chest, so she could look up at him.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked.

"Only if you mean it."

"I mean it!" She rushed, almost cutting him off.

She placed a hand on his cheek that had been shaved, so it was unfamiliarly smooth. She couldn't remember a time, when he'd had a clean-shaven face. It looked just as good on him as a face with stubble did.

"I do mean it." She said more softly, looking down and letting her hand drop from his cheek to his chest.

Booth put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. She didn't get a chance to move her eyes up to meet his, because his lips had descended upon hers, before she could even look at his lips. It was barely a touch at first, but as the seconds passed by, they both put more effort into the kiss. Booth moved his hands to her ribs, smoothing his thumb over a very ticklish spot on Brennan, causing her to gasp. Booth took this chance to slip his tongue in between her parted lips and she welcomed it. She smiled as she brought a hand around to his scapula – the other hand on his back – and pulled him closer to her.

"Is that mac'n'cheese I smell?" Booth asked when he'd pulled away and ran his hands up and down her arms.

Brennan pushed away from Booth and wiped the remnants of moisture from her eyes. "Uh, yeah. But, um… before we eat, I have to tell you something." She said taking his hand in one of hers and leading them to sit on the couch. She looked him straight in the eyes, still holding his hand. "I'm pregnant." She straight out told him not wanting to drag it out anymore.

She thought she saw a small twitch of his lips in the hint of a smile, but it disappeared within a couple of seconds. Though it was short, it provided her with a hint of how he felt about it.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

He squeezed her hand softly. "How do _you_ feel about it?"

She looked down at their joined hands for a few seconds, before returning to meet his gaze with a soft, crooked smile on her lips.

"I'm happy about it, because it's yours." She started, causing her partner to smile a bit. "But I'm nervous about how _you_ feel about it."

He placed his free hand on her arm. "Do you want me to be there for you?"

"Of course I do!" She answered immediately, sounding almost offended. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

"I… I wasn't sure you'd be able to keep it this soon."

She chuckled. "Because that kiss wasn't convincing enough? I should kiss you more often." She made them both laugh for a bit, relieving some of the tension. She quickly went into serious mode, though. "No, I… I can keep it. I just want to take it slow. Okay?" She said and he nodded. "I don't want to get scared and run. I don't want to push you away."

"It would never work, even if you did. You're stuck with me."

Brennan frowned. "'Stuck' implies that I wouldn't want you with me, but I do." She explained.

Booth chuckled. _Same old Bones._ "It's just a saying." He said. "But good."

He leaned in to give her a kiss. It was just a quick – but still soft – peck, before pulling her into his arms.

He was going to be a father again. It wasn't exactly the best time, but they'd make it work somehow. He knew that Cam would be happy to be there to help, whenever Brennan needed it. Angela and Hodgins were still in Paris and would be for another 9 months. What they would do there for a year, he had no idea. But he imagined that Angela would want to come home early to help Brennan with the baby, while he was away, though.

Booth ran a hand up and down her back, before pulling away.

"Let's eat." He said and stood up, dragging her with him towards the dining table. Before they sat down, he turned around and looked into her crystal eyes. "I love you." He said and then put a hand on her still somewhat flat stomach. "Both of you." He added, making her grin.

"I love you, too."

Later, after dinner, they sat on the couch silently talking. Booth had his arm over Brennan's shoulders, running his fingers up and down her humerus and she was holding onto his free hand.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Neither could he. It wasn't exactly the ideal start of a relationship – especially not theirs. Booth was afraid that Brennan at some point could think it was too much and she would push him away. He didn't want that to happen. He _also_ didn't want to go back to base on Monday. He wanted to stay with her during this pregnancy. Angela wasn't there and he knew that Brennan needed someone to be with her. He would have to talk to Cam. He was sure she'd be happy to help, whenever Brennan needed it. Not that she'd ever admit to needing help.

"I'm not going to want to leave on Monday." Booth said, his fingers still running over her bare arm.

She looked up at him, softly smiling, knowing it was because he wanted to be there with her. "But you have to. You have a duty to your country."

"I have a duty to you and this baby, too."

Brennan looked down at their hands. He was right. And according to him, family always came first. But unfortunately, leaving the army before any contract was up seemed impossible.

_Tbc…_

* * *

**I, myself, can't really imagine Brennan pregnant, but I _do_ think she's a great caretaker.**

**Please review! - Because what is a fic without reviews? ;)**


	4. Unexpected, Part II

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was supposed to update this on Saturday - at least, that was my plan - but the stress from moving to a dorm and starting school made me forget :/ I'M SO SORRY! Forgive me? *puppy dog eyes***

* * *

Chapter 4 – Unexpected, Part II

Booth had just arrived in D.C. for the long weekend and was at baggage claim, waiting for his duffel to arrive. It had been almost 2 months since he'd last had a chance to go home and Brennan had had one sonogram while he was away. Her next scan was scheduled to happen this Monday and thankfully it was early enough so he could go with her, before he had to leave again.

He thought about how she'd look now – how much her stomach had grown. He had tried to get her to send pictures of her at least once a week, but she wasn't comfortable with sending pictures of her bare stomach to a computer that was available to all the soldiers on base. And he respected that, so he made do with just seeing her on the occasional long weekend. And when he did, he had trouble keeping his hands off her stomach and he knew he was annoying Brennan, but he couldn't help it. It was just in his nature. And he really couldn't wait to touch her bare stomach again and talk to their baby.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Booth." He answered, slinging his duffel over his shoulder.

"_Booth, it's Cam."_ He heard a familiar voice say on the other end.

There was a tone in her voice that alarmed him, causing him to stop walking. Something had happened to Bones. He knew it. Either her or the baby. No, if it had only been the baby, Brennan would've been able to call herself, so something was wrong with her. He scanned the airport, looking for a place to sit as he suddenly felt dizzy, but there were too many people. He leaned forward, shutting his eyes and ran a hand over his face. Then he stood up straight again and started walking incredibly fast through the crowd of other travelers.

"What happened?" He asked.

"_Brennan, she uh…"_ Cam took a deep breath to gather some strength. _"She fell down the stairs on her way down from the platform."_

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"_Brennan's okay-"_

"But the baby isn't?" He asked, his voice already starting to crack.

"_We don't know yet. We're on our way to the hospital right now."_

"Is Bones there? Can I talk to her?"

"_Yeah, she's right here."_

Booth waited to hear his Bones' voice. He wanted to hear from her that she was okay.

"_I'm okay."_ Brennan said immediately, somehow knowing that was what he was going to ask. _"Michelle is driving us to the hospital."_

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"_I felt okay. I didn't want to make a fuss about it!"_ She explained.

"Bones, there's a baby inside of you. You have to think of our baby!"

"_I know!"_ She practically yelled into the phone. _"I_ am _thinking about our baby. If I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't even have gone to the hospital."_ She said more softly, trying to relax upon Cam's instructions.

Booth sighed and hung his head, disappointed in himself for blaming her of not thinking about the baby.

"Right." He sighed again and got in one of the many cabs that were waiting outside. "I'm sorry, Bones."

He heard Brennan sigh and imagined her closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat, resting her head on the headrest.

"_Where are you?"_ She asked.

"I just got in a cab. I'll be there within an hour." He told her. "How far are you from the hospital?"

"_Michelle just stopped in front of the entrance. Cam and I are on our way in."_

"Okay, I'll hang up now. Just hang on, okay? I'll be there soon."

They both hung up and went about each their business; Brennan getting admitted and Booth trying to get the cabdriver to drive faster. Of all the lousy cabdrivers that broke practically every traffic rule, he had to get one of the few that actually abided by the law?

He was left to his own thoughts for an hour and they were filled with nothing but worries. He worried that the baby might not be okay. He worried that, if they lost the baby, Brennan would push him away and that that would lead to them breaking up. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

He prayed to his God that the baby would live and they'd be parents in 3 months. _Please, God. Please…_

He slammed the door to the cab shut and ran inside the hospital at high speed, his duffel slung over his shoulder.

"Temperance Brennan, I need to know where she is." He asked the clerk standing at the admin desk.

The clerk looked up at him with a friendly smile, too chipper for Booth's mood and it was making him angry. How could anyone smile like that in a place like this? People died here day in and day out. It made him want to punch the guy, so he fell to the ground.

"What was the name?"

Booth had to take a breath to not start yelling at him. "Brennan. Temperance Brennan."

The clerk turned to the board of admitted patients, before turning back to Booth again. "Down the hall, first door to your right. She should be there. If not, please come back and I'll find her physician for you."

"Okay, thanks." He said, before taking off for Brennan's room.

He stopped in front of her room and observed the scene inside. Cam was holding Brennan's hand and she was letting her. None of them were moving their lips, so no words were exchanged until Cam noticed he was outside, watching them. He stepped inside as Brennan turned her head. Cam let go of her friend's hand and stood up to walk out. She squeezed Booth's upper arm, when she'd walked up to him.

"Call, if you need anything." She whispered and left.

Booth nodded and watched her leave, before walking around the bed and sitting down on the chair previously vacated by Cam and grabbed Brennan's hand.

"She's gone." She choked out.

"What?" Booth asked.

She closed her eyes and sighed, gathering strength. "The baby." She let out a sob. "She's dead."

Booth felt his eyes fill with tears. "A girl?" He asked and received a nod.

She placed her free hand over his holding hers and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Booth. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"What? No, Bones. It's not your fault." He assured her, trying his very best to stay strong for her.

"Yes, it is! I should have called an ambulance, but I didn't and now she's dead!"

Booth was struggling to not start crying, but in the end he couldn't hold the tears in any longer. He grabbed a firmer hold of both Brennan's hands and cried like he'd never cried before. He moved his other hand up to her cheek, moving closer to the bed.

"It could've been too late even if you _had_ called an ambulance. It wasn't your fault."

"You can't know that. It's an assumption."

"You don't know, if it's your fault either." He said and that silenced her. "Look, we don't know why this happened and we probably never will, but… when – or if – we're both ready, we can try again?" It sounded more like a question than a statement or a request.

She just looked at him, without giving him and answer – just leaving the proposal hanging in the air.

She moved, so her back hit the railing on the other side of the bed. She was inviting him to join her on the bed. He squeezed her hand, before moving up to lie down beside her, never letting go of her hand. Brennan fiddled with the label on his uniform that said "BOOTH", smoothing her thumb over the name. He stroked her arm, causing Goosebumps to rise on her arms.

"Are you going to run away now?" He asked, when she'd calmed down. He was unsure of what this would do to her.

"No." She said softly and sniffled. "If this had happened with anyone else, it would be you I'd go to for comfort. You're the one I need." She said, not happy about admitting to needing someone. "I need you." She repeated nonetheless.

"And I'll be here." He said and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his chest.

"But you'll be going back on Monday-"

"I'll figure something out." Booth said, interrupting her. "You're not going to be alone in this."

Then they just held each other as they cried for the loss of their baby girl.

_Tbc…_

* * *

**It was mean of me to kill their baby, I know, but it was in my head and it was the only thing that inspired me to get this fic going.**


	5. You're Here

**A/N: ****Well, this is the last chapter. I seriously hope you enjoyed it - and enjoy this! :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They are MUCH appreciated!**

Chapter 5 – You're Here

Brennan went to the bathroom to shower, leaving Angela alone in the living room. She was reading Brennan's manuscript for her new book.

Angela had been more than shocked to hear that Brennan had slept with Booth. Tonight she had learned that a month, before they left, Booth had kissed Brennan, but she'd pushed him away. She'd rejected him. Brennan had also told Angela about the night she got pregnant.

She told her how Booth had told her what daffodils meant. How Brennan indirectly told Booth she loved him. She had explained to him exactly why she had rejected him. But that night, everything changed.

That night Booth had spent half an hour to try and convince her to be with him; to reassure her that they would be okay, even if they were in a relationship. He had told her over and over again that he loved her and that his love for her should be enough. That it would be worth it. _Your love for me will be more than enough_, he'd said. He wanted to show her how happy she could be. He told her that all he wanted was for her to try and that he didn't want her to change. He fell in love with the person she already was – not some idea of who she could be; who she never would become.

Brennan had spent 20 seconds taking it all in, before leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips. It hadn't taken long for them to get up and go into her bedroom, tearing at each other's clothes. When they lay in bed afterwards, Brennan made a promise to pick up right where they left off, when they came back. She would come back to _him_.

Last week, after Brennan had gotten the baby removed, she signed herself out against medical advice. The doctors had told her that Booth couldn't stay with her during the night, so she signed out no matter what Booth told her. She was _not_ spending this night alone!

They had taken their time getting up the next morning and just stayed in the entire day, trying to get past the loss of their baby girl. Sometime in the late afternoon, they called Angela and Hodgins to tell them the bad news. The minute Angela heard them say "we lost the baby" she started packing and let them know her and Hodgins would be home as soon as they could. Angela knew that Booth would have to go back to the base on Monday and she didn't want her best friend to be alone. Even if Cam was there.

Booth had tried to get out of the contract he'd made with the army, but was unfortunately unable to.

Just as Brennan came out of the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door, but went into her bedroom to change anyways. Angela heard this and got up to open the door. She picked up her wallet on the way, thinking it was their food. It wasn't, though – it was Booth, with another bouquet of daffodils.

"Hey Ange." He said and stepped inside.

She looked at him dumbfounded, but she quickly recovered and saved her questions for later. "Hey." She said and closed the door. "I'll go tell her you're here."

Booth dropped his bag to the floor and placed the bouquet of daffodils on the coffee table, before taking his jacket off. He sat down in one of the lounge chairs. He looked around and noticed a few changes. Brennan had framed the sonograms and hung them up on the wall. During her pregnancy they had talked names and they both agreed on what the baby would be called, if it was a girl. But when they lost her, they decided to go with their second choice. A name that meant "loved". Because she was.

Aimée. Aimée Brennan-Booth. And two days after she was born, they buried her by Brennan's mother's grave.

The moment he found himself tearing up, thinking about it, Brennan walked in. He stood up immediately and gathered her into his arms and held her close.

"Are you AWOL?" She said after a while and pulled away just a little bit, so she could look him in the eyes.

"No." He said and raised his right arm. "Complicated radius fracture. I can't really teach young men to become snipers with a broken arm."

Angela watched the pair and wondered why so many bad things had to happen to these two. They had already been through _so_ much and every time something happened, they all hoped it would be the last time. But being in the business they were in, they would never know what would happen the next day. Their lives were unpredictable, in every sense of the word. Every day they went to work, they risked their lives.

For years Angela had tried to get Brennan to accept her feelings towards Booth, but she always denied them. Until now.

Angela had always held out hope that one day it would happen. But as she learned of the many missed moments, her hope slowly faded away. When she was told that her best friend was pregnant with Booth's baby and they were together, she couldn't be happier for her friends.

Angela leaned down to get her bag. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now."

Brennan pulled away from Booth's embrace and went to hug her best friend. She gave her a kiss on the cheek as she put her arms around her.

"Thank you for being here this week, Angela." She said and pulled away. "And please thank Hodgins for letting me pull you away from him and for agreeing to come home early."

Booth stepped over and placed a hand on Brennan's back. "Yeah, Ange. Thank you."

Angela gave them both a reassuring smile. "Sure, anytime. And Hodgins understands." She said and looked at Brennan. "Neither one of us wanted you to be alone."

Brennan smiled softly. "Well, thank you." She said and walked her friend to the door, closely followed by Booth. "I'll see you at work."

She waved at Angela, closed the door and locked it. She turned and looked Booth in the eyes. She saw the sadness, which she knew was mirrored in her own eyes. She saw the sadness in her own eyes everytime she looked in the mirror. But sadness wasn't the only thing she saw in Booth's eyes. She saw fear as well. He wasn't still afraid that she'd push him away, was he? She didn't want him to worry about that.

She wondered how it could be possible that she could read him as well as he could read her, but he still worried that she'd leave.

She stepped closer to him. "I'm not going to push you away." She assured him. "I need you, remember?"

He stepped closer as well and put his arms around her. She rested the side of her face against his sternum and closed her eyes.

She had missed him so much during the 6 days they were apart. More than she'd missed him during the two months she was in Indonesia. Angela had been great at being there for her, but she didn't know how she felt. Booth did, and she needed someone who knew how she felt.

Angela had often been afraid of saying the wrong thing, so she mostly just tried to get Brennan's mind off of it. Yes, Brennan had appreciated that, but – though it felt strange to her – she also needed to talk about it. She was so glad that Booth was home.

"I've never been more grateful for a broken arm." Brennan said.

She heard him chuckle and that brought a small smile to her lips. "Me neither." He said and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry our relationship had to begin like this."

Booth nodded, looking down at her. "Me too, Bones. Me too." He agreed. "But we'll get through this. I promise."

Brennan sighed and leaned into Booth again, squeezing him tighter than before and also received a squeeze from him. She opened her eyes again and noticed the daffodils lying on the coffee table. Why had he bought those again? If he bought her things for what they symbolically meant, he should buy her a bouquet of daisies instead. If he was going to keep buying her daffodils, she wanted to change her opinion of them. She didn't at all like what they meant. "Unrequited love." Not when she loved him and he loved her. Their love was not unrequited.

_Give me daisies!_, she wanted to scream. Daisies mean "loyal love" and that was what she was sure of what they had.

"Why do you keep buying me daffodils?" She said, pulling away and sitting down on the couch. Booth followed. "The fact that they mean 'unrequited love' is not exactly something I want associated with what we have. Unless… you don't believe that I love you?"

He looked at her. "No, I believe you. And 'unrequited love' is only one of the things they mean." He started. "Among other things, that don't necessarily fit the situation we're in right now, they also mean 'new beginnings'."

And that's what this was – a new beginning.

_The end._

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked it :) Daffodils and daisies actually do mean those things explained in the fic. I did my research ;)**

**Please review!**


End file.
